Tidak boleh gagal
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Suka duka Kakashi untuk mendapatkan haknya sebagai suami. "Aku tidak tega." "Laki-laki itu harus tegas Kakashi,"/Happy Kakasaku funday :) (maaf telat.
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto itu yang punya Naruto aku cuma minjem Kakashi, Sakura dan beberapa Chara lainnya. (Spesial untuk Event KakaSaku FunDay 15 maret nanti.) Twoshoot.

AU, OOC, ANEH, LEBAY, ANCUR. (Sejujurnya saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dalam cara penulisan saya yang sangat berantakan. Saya ingin lebih baik, mudah di pahami dan tidak membuat pembaca bingung dengan fic saya dan ini sudah batas kemampuan Saya, bisakah anda mengeritik atau memberi saran agar penulisan sedikit lebih baik.)

(Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini, tolong jangan benci pair/Chara di dalamnya.) Reader bersedia menanggung dosa Author.

Di kamar bernuansa elegan ber cat dinding putih gading, dua pasangan pengantin baru duduk di atas ranjang dengan sang lelaki yang memangku pasangannya, di tangan lelaki berambut perak itu tampak laptop menyala yang menampilkan satu wanita lima laki-laki yang sedang bergumul di atas tempat tidur.

Pipi wanita berambut merah muda di pangkuan lelaki berambut perak itu bersemu merah, "Kakashi, sudah. Ini mengerikan." Teriak wanita merah muda itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. tidak tega melihat wanita di dalam laptop Kakashi yang di masuki dari setiap arah. Mulut, lipatan kecil, bahkan bokongnya di masuki benda merah keras khas milik laki-laki dengan dua tangan wanita itu meremas dua batang yang lain. Pagi tadi saat Sakura akan turun dari tempat tidur Kakashi yang dia kira masih terlelap mengangkat tubuh kecil wanita itu keatas tubuh sexy lelaki itu, memeluk tubuh wanitanya erat tak membiarkan wanita merah muda itu turun dari tempat tidur. Tanpa melepas Sakura dalam pelukkannya yang berteriak minta di lepaskan, Kakashi mengambil laptop miliknya di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur lalu berkata, "Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik, kau mau lihat?" Dan bodohnya Sakura mengangguk karena dia pikir mungkin itu foto/vidio pernikahannya dengan Kakashi satu minggu lalu.

"Ini, tidak menarik sama sekali."

Kakashi tersenyum, dengan tenang dia mengarahkan laptopnya ke depan wajah Sakura yang menggembungkan pipi sebal, "Tidak menarik? Kau yakin," Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura lalu berbisik sensual, "Bayangkan ini kau dan lima laki-laki itu aku?" Wajah Sakura memucat membayangkan apa yang Kakashi katakan, 'hah! Yang benar saja!' Teriak inner Sakura tak percaya. Kata Ino melakukan hubungan intim itu Sakit. Dengan Satu laki-laki saja sakit apa lagi lima.

"Tidak mau!" Teriak Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesebelah kiri, tidak mau melihat 'Wanita malang' yang sedang di siksa oleh lima laki-laki tak berperasaan, menurutnya. Kakashi membesarkan volume laptopnya, "Kalau tidak mau lihat, bagaimana kalo mendengarkan saja, Hm?" Tanya lelaki itu seraya melirik Sakura yang menutup kedua telinga, "Kakashi, cepat matikan. Aku tidak tahan dengan suara ini." Kakashi menghela nafas mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia bukan tipe lelaki maniak sex atau lelaki berkelainan sexual yang suka menonton vidio sperti ini, ini yang pertama kali. Dia hanya ingin merasakan indahnya malam pertama dan ini sudah tujuh hari dia menikah dengan Sakura tapi tidak ada malam pertama yang katanya sangat indah itu.

Menceritakan kegalauan hatinya pada Uchiha Obito teman sekaligus Suami teman kecilnya, Rin. Lelaki Uchiha periang itu memberi tips untuk merangsang Sakura, "Ck," saat itu Kakashi mendengus. Jangankan merangsang, meremas, mengelus tubuh wanitanya, belum di sentuh saja sudah teriak. Batin Kakashi dongkol saat itu.

Uchiha jenius itu kembali memberinya tips, menyarankannya membeli obat perangsang yang nantinya di masukkan kedalam jus kesukaan wanita pujaaannya. Malam itu Sakura mengeluh tubuhnya panas, tidak Kakashi ingkari dia sangat senang malam itu. buru-buru dia pergi ke mobilnya mau mengambil kondom pemberian Obito, dia belum ingin mempunyai bayi. Saat dia kembali kekamar dia mendapati Sakura yang berendam di bath-tup di kamar mandi seraya bersenandung merdu, entah Sakura polos atau jenius tapi yang pasti dia menghancur bayangan panas Kakashi malam itu.

Obito tipe teman yang sangat pengertian, lelaki Uchiha penggila ramen itu kembali memberi tips pada Kakashi yang ngebet ingin merasakan malam pertama. "Ajak dia menonton blue film, pagi atau tengah malam." Kata Obito saat itu, mereka berdua membuat janji bertemu di salah satu cafe elit yang ada di konoha.

Kakashi menatap Obito yang sedang makan ramen di depannya intens, dia penasaran kenapa harus pagi dan tengah malam. "Kenapa harus pagi dan tengah malam?" Tanya lelaki berparas tampan itu penasaran.

"Tidak usah tengah malam, cukup jam sepuluh malam ke atas." Obito kembali memakan ramen khas cafe milik Ayame, teman kuliahnya dulu. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Selesai menghabiskan ramennya Obito berteriak, "Ayame-chan, aku pesan lagi!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, aku sudah besar." teriak Ayame marah. Tak lama kemudian ramen pesanan Obito datang, "Hn, terimakasih!" Obito tersenyum manis yang di acuhkan Ayame, wanita berusia 29 tahun itu menarik kusri di samping Kakashi lalu mendudukkan bokongnya disana. "Tumben kau kemari?" Ayame bertanya penasaran, dia menatap Kakashi tanpa berkedip, cinta pertamanya. "Hanya mau menemani Obito makan siang." Jawab Kakashi kalem. Kaki Kakashi di bawah meja menendang Kaki Obito. "Uhuk! Apa masalahmu, " Geram Obito menatap wajah datar Kakashi kesal. Karena tendangan kaki Kakashi di bawah meja dia hampir tersedak. "Apa!?" Tanya Obito galak, dia masih sangat kesal pada Kakashi tapi laki-laki itu malah mengedip-mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan ekspresi datar, "Apa sih!" Obito mulai gemas pada teman bisnisnya yang mendadak aneh, apa Kakashi terpesona padanya sampai lelaki itu mengedip mata padanya. Batin Obito PD.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Apa kau lupa tujuan kita kesini,"

"Aa..." Obito mengangguk lalu lelaki tampan berambut kelam itu tertawa garing. "Ehem, Ayame, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua,"

"Kau mengusirku," Ayame memelototi Obito.

Obito menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia bukan takut Ayame yang memelototinya. Tapi, dia takut tidak boleh mencicipi ramen khas cafe Ichiraku lagi, "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi..." Melihat Ayame yang semakin melebarkan mata memelototinya Obito menghela nafas, " Lupakan. Kau bisa duduk disana semaumu." Obito mengalihkan atensinya pada Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa, tidak seantusias tadi. "Karena Rin juga begitu, dia mudah horny kalau aku merangsangnya tengah malam atau pagi hari, wanita sensitif saat pagi dan hampir tengah malam. kau coba saja, Ohya Kakashi, jangan lupa. Pakai pengaman,"" kata Obito fulgar mengabaikan Ayame yang sudah memerah sperti kepiting rebus, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis, "Begitu ya.." gumam lelaki Hatake itu senang. Dan pada hari itu Kakashi tak sabar ingin cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Di tengah kesibukannya Kakashi meluangkan waktu mengunjungi situs - situs dewasa, memilih beberapa vidio yang menurutnya bagus untuk di tonton bersama Sakura, dia tidak sabar ingin cepat malam dan menghabiskan malam dengan Istri merah mudanya tercinta.

Malam pun tiba, dengan wajah berseri-seri Kakashi menaiki tangga berputar, mengabaikan Sakumo Hatake yang menegurnya dari sofa ruang keluarga. Sampainya di depan pintu kamar Kakashi membuka pintu dengan dada yang berdebar, menggelitik perutnya membuat perutnya mual. Rasa mual yang menyenangkan.

Dia kembali menghela nafas melihat Sakura yang tertidur di sofa di depan televisi yang ada di kamar, wanita merah muda itu tampak kelelahan, mendengkur halus dengan sungai kecil di sudut bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum, di sentuhnya sudut bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya lembut, Menghapus aliran kecil di sana. Kakashi menggendong tubuh Sakura, membawa tubuh wangi istrinya ke atas tempat tidur lalu membaringkannya di sana. Tidak berniat membangunkan Sakura dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia butuh air dingin untuk menidurkan juniornya yang tegak sedari tadi. Penasaran. Kakashi berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Iseng-iseng Kakashi mengintip miliknya yang berdenyut di balik celana dalam merah, kata orang lelaki sexy itu lelaki yang memakai celana dalam dengan warna mencolok, ehem. sebenarnya itu kata Obito karena Kakashi ingin terlihat Sexy di mata Sakura dia mengikuti tips dari teman sepermainannya itu. Mata hitam lelaki bertubuh Sexy itu membelalak kaget melihat miliknya yang besar, jauh lebih besar dari milik lelaki di dalam vidio yang di tontonnya tadi siang. "Hh.. bagaimana ini," hela Kakashi putus asa. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Kalau Sakura melihatnya, pasti wanita itu akan lari terbirit-birit sebelum mereka menyatu. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal Kakashi kembali memakai celana dalamnya, takut Sakura melihat. Biar kan ini menjadi rahasia untuk sementara, lelaki itu tidak pernah tahu kalau miliknya bisa membengkak sampai sebesar itu. Selesai memakai celana dalam mencolok mata miliknya Kakashi berlari kecil ke kamar mandi, seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal rasa malu dia menutupi area selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan kekar miliknya.

OoOo

"Bagaimana?" Bisik Obito penasaran. Kakashi menghela nafas kumudian menyeruput teh pahitnya tenang lalu menatap wajah penasaran Obito yang duduk di depannya, "Hh.." Hela Kakashi lalu memandang keluar melalui dinding kaca cafe Akatsuki. Mereka membuat janji bertemu berdua di sini di jam makan siang. "Aku punya masalah," Kakashi menatap jalanan depan cafe hampa. "Katakan." Desak Obito. Melirik Obito lewat ekor mata malas lelaki itu kemudian mendekat lalu berbisik, "Milikku terlalu besar," pipi Kakashi merona saat mengatakannya. Obito mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Kakashi, "Maksudmu?" Tanya Uchiha yang tidak seperti Uchiha itu. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

Terdiam beberapa saat Obito tertawa keras, "Ahahaha... aku mengerti sekarang." Kakashi memelototi Obito galak. Mengabaikan Kakashi yang melototi sampai mata hitam lelaki berambut perak itu hampir keluar Obito menepuk pundak Kakashi seraya tertawa keras.

Orang-orang di cafe menatap Obito dan Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh, "Mungkin mereka pasangan Gay," bisik pria berambut perak yang di sisir rapi ke belakang pada teman berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di depannya. Pria berambut pirang lembut itu tersenyum, "Kita tidak sendiri." Bisiknya lalu menggenggam tangan pria berambut perak yang di sisir rapih kebelakang.

"Berhenti tertawa Obito. Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian." Geram Kakashi. Ayolah... dia mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitarnya yang mengatainya Gay, pedahal mereka tidak begitu intim. Menurut Kakashi.

Berdehem Obito menatap wajah Kakashi serius, "Itu bukan masalah tapi keberuntungan."

Alis Kakashi naik satu tidak begitu mengerti dengan kata-kata Obito yang menurutnya ngelantur, "Beruntung?"

Obito mengangguk, "Sakura beruntung." Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi saat melihat Kakashi yang mau membuka mulut, "Wanita suka yang besar-besar."

"Hh.. kau tidak mengerti, aku takut tidak mu~"

"Milik wanita itu elastis Kakashi,"

Kakashi mendengus mendengar kata-kata Obito, "Sok tahu!"

"Punya Rin begitu."

Blush!

Wajah kedua lelaki itu memerah. Obito yang malu mengatakan milik Rin yang sangat rahasia pada Kakashi dan Kakashi yang membayangkan *piiiiip*

OoOo

Bersiul seraya mengeringkan rambut perak basahnya Kakashi menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, Lelaki yang hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian rahasianya itu berdecak kesal mendengar suara bising dari handphone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Cepat-cepat Kakashi mendekati meja kecil itu lalu mengambil handphone di sana. menggeser tombol hijau ke samping, mengangkat telfon dari orang di sebrang sana, takut Sakura terbangun karena dering handphonenya.

Memutar bola mata bosan, "Ada apa?" Dia bertanya malas pada Obito yang menelfonnya tengah malam. Ini sudah lewat 12 malam. Mau apa lelaki Uchiha itu menelfonnya.

"Ahhh... Kakashhhh..."

Kakashi menjauhkan Handphonenya saat mendengar erangan Obito, "Kau sakit?" Tanya Kakashi masih menjaga jarak dengan handphone di tangannya.

"Aaahhh... ahhh.. Obthoohhhh akh! Cepat!"

"Emhhh.. akh! Tunggu sebentar Sayang."

Kakashi memandang handphone di tangannya bingung. Bukannya tadi suara Rin dan yang barusan itu Obito? apa yang mereka lakukan. Kakashi menelan ludah susah payah, tubuhnya bergetar tanpa sebab, adiknya yang tadi tertidur bangkit kembali. "Hh, apa ini artinya aku harus mandi air dingin lagi." Helanya putus asa. Dia sudah sangt menderita dan ketagihan vidio-vidio dewasa di laptopnya dan harus menahan gairah saat mendapati Sakura yang tertidur di karpet di bawah tempat tidur dengan majalah menutupi dada wanita merah muda itu, sepertinya Sakura menunggu kepulangannya sampai tertidur di lantai beralas karpet putih berbulu lembut dekat sofa di depan TV. Kakashi merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu terlena dengan vidio dewasa yang di tontonnya di kantor sampai lupa pulang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Obito di sebrang sana.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Kakashi yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Obito.

"Malam pertama, bodoh!" Pekik Obito kesal. dia bingung kenapa seorang Hatake Kakashi bisa se idiot ini.

"Hh, Sakura sudah tidur saat aku pulang."

"Lupakan pekerjaan. Yang penting saat ini malam pertamamu bodoh! Apa kau selalu pulang malam."

"Hn."

"Kau ini! Kalau begitu, bangunkan dia."

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur, wajah wanita itu polos dan damai dengan sungai kecil di sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum kecil Kakashi mendekati tempat tidur, mengusap sudut bibir Sakura lembut. "Aku tidak tega."

"Laki-laki itu harus tegas Kakashi,"

TBC (gak boleh protes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Menjepit handphone di perempatan leher, Kakashi melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggulnya, "Hn, Aku tahu. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam." Gumamnya seraya berjalan mendekati lemari besar di samping tempat tidur.

"Hh, terserah kau saja." Jawab Obito di sebrang sana sedikit kesal, "Kau akan menyesal."

Satu alis Kakashi naik, '.menyesal?' Pikirnya bingung. Mengabaikan perkataan Obito dia mengambil celana Piyama di dalam lemari lalu memakainya tanpa memakai celana dalam lebih dulu, "Hn." Gumam Kakashi singkat.

"Kakashi," Itu suara Rin. Suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit serak.

"Hn,"

"Jangan terlalu kasar,"

Kakashi mendengus lalu tersenyum, "Hm,"

"Kalo aku dengar Sakura tidak bisa berjalan karena kau! Awas yah!" Ancam Rin.

"Aku tidak akan kasar, janji."

Di sebrang sana Rin tertawa, "Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil." Teriak Rin semangat lalu mematikan handphonenya sepihak.

Kakashi mendengus, melempar handphonenya asal dia mengambil kaus putih polos tipis di dalam lemari, menutup pintu lemari Kakashi berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu mendudukkan bokongnya disana.

"Kakashi,"

Kakashi menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menatapnya Sayu, "Hm."

"Kapan kau pulang."

"20 menit yang lalu," mendekati Sakura yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dia mencium keningnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sudah makan?" Suara Sakura serak karena baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah." Jawab Kakashi seraya memakai kaus putih polosnya. Selesai memakai kaus putihnya Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sakura lalu menarik selimut tebal di bawah kakinya, "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya cepat tidur." Kemudian mematikan lampu tidur di meja kacil yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

OoO

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat Sakura yang berusaha membuka pintu kamar, "Pintunya aku kunci." Gumam Kakashi datar seraya bersandar pada lemari besar tempat menyimpan pakaian dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada seraya menatap Sakura datar.

"Kuncinya mana?" Bola mata hijau Sakura mengerjap polos menatap Kakashi.

"Di bawah tempat tidur,"

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, "Kau melempar nya?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Hm."

"Hh, kau ini." Wanita merah muda itu menggeram. Menatap wajah sok datar Kakashi kesal lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Sakura menungging, mencari kunci di kolong tempat tidur, "Kakashi, bantu aku mencarinya."

Tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Sakura yang meminta tolong. Kakashi tetap berdiri di tempatnya dalam diam. Dia sedang berfikir, bagaimana cara mendapatkan Sakura pagi ini juga. 'Kalau dia tidak mau di sentuh, rangsang dia dengan suara.' Kata-kata Obito beberapa hari yang lalu membayang di kepalanya.

Menyeringai, dia memasukan satu tangannya kedalam Saku celana piyama yang dia pakai, mengambil kunci lalu menaruhnya di atas lemari. "Ketemu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Bantu aku mencarinya,"

"Saku," panggil Kakashi sensual.

"Mm.." gumam Sakura tak acuh. Wanita merah muda itu masih sibuk meraba bawah tempat tidur, mencari kunci.

"Aku memegang pantatmu," suara Kakashi datar tapi terdengar berat.

Menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang bersandar di pintu lemari jati tempat menyimpan pakaian, bola mata Sakura mengerjap. menatap Kakashi polos, "Kau tidak memegang apapun."

"Aku meremasnya, awalnya remasan lembut. Tapi perlahan remasan tanganku menjadi kasar dan bergairah," lanjut Kakashi, mengabaikan Sakura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau," jeda beberapa saat, "gila." Sakura bergumam. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng, dia bingung. Kenapa Kakashi seperti ini, pagi-pagi menonton vidio yang menurutnya aneh, melempar kunci dan sekarang lelaki itu bilang memegang dan meremas pantatnya. Pedahal Kakashi sedang bersandar nyaman di depan lemari.

Mendengus, Kakashi menatap Sakura kesal dengan bibir mengerucut 'sabar Kakashi, kau pasti mendapatkannya pagi ini juga' Inner Kakashi memberi semangat.

Tersenyum miring lelaki berwajah tampan itu kembali bersuara, "Kau memiliki pantat yang bagus, kenyal, dan berisi."

"Eh," Wajah Sakura memerah, tiba-tiba dia merasa ngilu di selangkangannya.

Kakashi Menyeringai senang melihat bahu Sakura yang menegang lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku memelukmu dari belakang, meremas payudara mu, milikku yang tegak sedari tadi mengegesek belahan pantat mu, 'Akh!' Itu desahanmu sayang."

"Hh.. Hh..." Nafas Sakura terputus-putus, bulu romanya berdiri, perlahan payudaranya gatal, "Aa.. Kakashi, hentikan!" Sakura berteriak parau, tangannya mencengkram kuat sisi tempat tidur lalu menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Ada getaran aneh yang menggelitik perut bagian bawahnya yang membuat dia mual.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Gumam Kakashi sok acuh lalu tersenyum. "Kau jatuh dalam pelukkanku, bersandar di bahuku yang kokoh. Kau kembali mengerang saat aku meremas paha dalammu dengan satu tangan. Tanganku yang lain menelusup, meraba, dan meremas perutmu sensual."

"Ouhhh... Kakashi, Aahh..."

Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang duduk lemas di samping tempat tidur membelakanginya, "Panggil Namaku," Bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura, tangannya meraba dan meremas setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura dari belakang, " kau menggeliat dalam pelukkan ku Saku,"

"Aku duduk di belakangmu, kepalamu bersandar di dadaku. 'Ouh...' itu suaramu sayang. Kau mendesah dalam pelukkan ku," Kakashi menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura lalu merambat ke telinga wanita itu, menghembuskan nafasnya di sana, menggelitik telinga Sakura yang memerah.

Membalikkan tubuh Sakura, dia membaringkan tubuh wanita itu di bawah tubuhnya. mengurung tubuh mungil menggiurkan wanitanya dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh, "jadi," Kakashi membelai lembut sisi wajah Sakura, "Kau menyerah Hm?" Tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

Sakura mengerjap. Menatap sayu sepasang mata hitam Kakashi yang berkilat nakal. "A- aku, merasa aneh."

Satu alis Kakashi naik mendengar perkataan ambigu Sakura di bawah tindihan tubuhnya, "Ada yang menusuk perutku." Cicit Sakura dengan ekspresi polos. Kedua pipinya sudah merah sempurna.

Mendengus pelan Kakashi menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sakura menghela nafas lega, kini tidak ada lagi benda aneh yang menusuk perut bawahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu itu apa?" Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang masih berbaring di lantai, lalu menģangkat tubuh kecil wanita itu dalam gendonannya, "Kyaaah... "Sakura memekik kaget, reflek dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher kokoh Kakashi.

"Kau akan mengetahui benda apa itu saat kau berbaring di atas tempat tidur," Kakashi Menyeringai senang. Sampainya di tempat tidur Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang lalu mengurung tubuh mungil wanita itu dengan kedua lengannya yang berotot. "Kau siap?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura di bawah tindihannya, Kakashi melumat bibir menggonda wanita itu, menghisap, menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura, meminta izin untuk memasukinya. Sakura terengah-engah ketika Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan gairah yang meledak. Mengurung Sakura di antara selangkangannya, menindih Sakura, Kakashi melepas kaus putih polosnya. Begitu selesai melepas kaus putih tipisnya Kakashi kembali menciuman Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura lapar. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku," ucapnya sensual.

Sakura tertegun melihat tubuh setengah telanjang lelaki di atasnya. Kakashi memiliki tubuh yang indah, bahu tegap, serta dada bidang dan perut yang berotot sempurna yang di hiasi tato Scorpio . Tato yang bagus.

Dia menindih Sakura, dan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Kakashi membuka kancing baju atasan Sakura hingga wanita itu bertelanjang dada. Payudara Sakura yang berukuran sedang, menggesek dada bidang Kakashi. Setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura, mulut Kakashipun perlahan beranjak ke tempat lain, dia menciumi dan menjilati pipi, telinga, leher, dan berakhir di payudara Sakura yang tersembunyi di balik bra hitam berenda Sexy yang di pakai wanita itu. Dia menjilat dada atas Sakura, tanpa menghentikan jilatannya tangan Kakashi berpindah ke punggung Sakura, melepas pengait bra gadis itu. Lelaki tampan berambut perak itu menjilat dan menyentak puting Sakura dengan lidahnya sebelum melahap seperempat payudara milik gadis itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Sakura mengerang keras sambil menjambak rambut perak Kakashi. Sementara mulutnya sibuk memberikan rangsangan pada sepasang payudara Sakura, tangan Kakashi tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan tak sabar, dia melepas celana serta celana dalam Sakura. "Aahhh...Kakashihhhh," erang Sakura saat mulut Kakashi meninggalkan payudara. Perlahan turun ke perutnya lalu kearea lipatannya. Kakashi menatap terpesona pada daerah kewanitaan Sakura. "Kau sangat mungil dan... Basah," dia berkata kagum, sebelum menempatkan mulutnya pada lipatan Sakura lalu menjilat klitorisnya tanpa ampun. "Oh... Oh, kakashiiii! Kaksshiii!" Sakura mencengkram erat seprai tempat tidur. Lelaki rupawan itu terus menyiksa Sakura dengan mulutnya, sampai dia orgasme dengan keras. Kakashi perlahan mundur, dia menatap kagum pada wajah kelelahan Sakura yang habis orgasme. Satu tangan Kakashi membelai kening Sakura yang berkeringat. "Kau

cantik. aku tidak sabar untuk menyatu denganmu." Sakura masih terengah, lelah karena klimaks yang hebat. Yang dia terkejut saat mendapati Kakashi yang sudah telanjang dengan kejantanan yang sudah terbungkus kondom, siap meluncur masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. "Akh!." Sakura mengerang sakit, saat bukti gairah Kakashi yang besar dan keras memasuki dirinya, memenuhi kewanitaannya. "Engh... Kakashiiiih. Sakit."

"Emhh.. Kau sempit, Babe." Kakashi mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, merobek selaput dara Sakura, membuat kejantanannya naik turun pada kewanitaan Sakura."Ohhh, Kakashiiihhh. Sakit! Aku bilang Sakit bodoh! Hentikaannhh. Akh!"

"Ouhh... Sakurahhh." Mulut Kakashi yang penuh oleh setengah payudara Sakura mengerang nikmat.

"AHHHH Kakashiiii! Aku mohon, ahhh... hentikan." Sakura meracau seraya memukul dan menjambak Kakashi kasar.

"Ouhhh... ini sangat. Mmmhh... nikmat." Lelaki itu mendesah. Kakashi menyesal kenapa baru sekarag melakukan ini, kalau tahu senikmat ini. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan malam-malam sebelumnya.

OoOo

Sakumo Hatake memelototi maid yang berdiri berdesakan di pintu kamar putra dan menantunya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan."

Tubuh para maid bergetar ketakutan mendengar suara dingin dan tajam milik tuan Hatake. Mereka berbalik seraya menunduk takut, "Maaff... Hatake-sama."cicit mereka dengan nada bergetar.

"Pergi."

"Maff, maaf kan kami." Mereka kembali menunduk meminta maaf karena ke tangkap basah menguping. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sakumo yang berdiri di samping pintu seraya menatap mereka tajam.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada ada orang lain selain dirinya. Sakumo memasukan satu tangannya ke balik kimono besar yang dia pakai kemudian mengeluarkan gelas lalu menempelkannya ke pintu kamar Kakashi. Sakumo tersenyum bangga, "Putraku hebat." Gumamnya. Wajah lelaki paruh baya itu memerah mendengar erangan dan desahan Kakashi dan Sakura yang saling bersautan.

F

I

N

.

Trimakasih sudah mau memfolow, fave dan mereview fic ini :). Ayooo... kita ramaikan arcive Kakasaku dengan fic manis penuh cinta. Akhir kata happy KakaSaku Fun Day! (Maaf.. untuk segala kekurang fic ini, hanya ini yang bisa saya buat.)

Author area: Anonymous, kalo aja kamu reviewnya di chap dua bukan chap satu. Lemonya di chap dua bukan chap satu , ada lime juga cuma dikit. Jadi lemon mana yang menurut kamu menjijikan. Di chap satu gak ada lemon. #lirik chap satu.

Reviewer: Anonymous

Klo aku sih nggak bakalan PROTES

yah, mau fic ini TBC ataupun di

hapus sekalian.

Krn Lemonnya aneh banget, malah

ada beberapa yg menjijikkan, mau

muntah rasanya.

Nyesel aku bacanya, padahal ku kira

Lemon bakal sweet, tapi eh malah

ancur.


End file.
